1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to swell latch assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Swell latch assemblies are known to be operable for securing two panels or a panel against a corresponding frame. Generally, latches of this type are mounted proximate the edges of the first panel and on engagement are adapted to compress the first panel against the corresponding second panel or frame and into a latched position. Typically, a handle is provided pivotally connected by a pin to a shaft which is inserted through an aperture in the panel member. A rubber bushing is also provided mounted on the shaft and secured by a nut. In operation, the rubber bushing when unlatched can be passed through a hole formed in the corresponding panel or frame. On latching, pivotal movement of the handle from an open to a closed position corresponds with axial movement of the shaft. The axial movement of the shaft works to compress and deform or "swell" the rubber bushing so as to engage an inner surface of the corresponding panel member or frame and into a latched position.
Other examples of prior art swell latch assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,347 ('347 Patent) to Eli J. Holtman, Edward A. McCormack and Jarl Mork titled "Swell Latch Assembly", which is assigned to Southco, Inc., the assignee of the present application, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the '347 Patent, several embodiments of swell latch assemblies are illustrated in which the shaft and handle are connected without requiring the use of a separate pin. In one specific embodiment, a swell latch assembly is shown in which the shaft is integrally formed to the handle providing a living hinge.
Certain specific drawbacks and deficiencies have been noted with such forgoing prior art swell latch assemblies. For example, in the swell latch assembly illustrated in the '347 Patent in which the shaft is connected by a living hinge to a handle, it has been observed that a load is placed directly upon the living hinge connection during operation of the latch, which can result with either damage or complete failure of the latch due to the weaker structure of the living hinge. In addition, another potential drawback observed in the various swell latch assemblies illustrated in the '347 Patent, as well as with other prior art swell latch assemblies incorporating a pin for connection of the handle to the shaft, is that the positions of the shaft relative to the handle are not regulated. For example, the position of the handle relative to the shaft is typically regulated by the spring force of the bushing member, which creates a tension upon the shaft that in turn securely positions the handle in engagement with a surface of the panel, or where a flush mounted latch is provided within a housing, in engagement with an inner surface of the housing. However, in some instances, the tension on the shaft may not be sufficient in order to retain the handle and shaft in their desired positions when either in a latched or unlatched position.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.